


V Is for Virgin

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [22]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the unicorns think of her now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	V Is for Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

Frances McKinnon in sixth year said it didn't count, not like this.

It wasn't really...you know. Not when it was only kissing and touching and oh, say, a hand up her robes and under her knickers, a sly, teasing stroke over her quim making her wet, making her slip to her knees in the dusty supply cupboard for the salty-sweet taste as she hungrily licked, the both of them nearly giving themselves away with muffled gasps and lip-biting whimpers.

As for herself, she suspected the unicorns would be keeping their distance from her and Rolanda Hooch from now on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Are a Fever (The We Are Not Typical Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188638) by [downjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/pseuds/downjune)




End file.
